Episode 5446 (5th November 2009)
Plot Cain pays Chas and Debbie a visit at the Woolpack and by way of an apology for his attitude, hands them a wad of cash, insisting that they have a night out on him. Returning to Tug Ghyll, Cain pours Charity a glass of wine as she emerges from upstairs in her dressing gown. The atmosphere's wrought with sexual tension as Cain seeks reassurance from Charity over the reason for her return. However, they're interrupted when Debbie returns, her plans to go out have gone awry. Thrilled to see her parents getting on so well, Debbie heads straight to bed and Charity makes to follow. Pulling her back, Cain moves in for a passionate kiss but Cain is left aching with desire when Charity deflects his advances and kisses him on the cheek, before heading to bed herself. Elsewhere, Sally menacingly watches as Laurel's coat is ablaze but as Marlon witnesses the flames, he shouts to warn Laurel and Sally suddenly springs into action. As Laurel's sleeve catches fire, Sally throws her coat over the flames and brings Laurel to the ground, rolling over her and extinguishing the fire. Marlon then races in and dowses them with a bucket of water, before Ashley leads a dazed but unharmed Laurel into the house. With everyone's attention and worries focused on Laurel, Sally's incredulous that her actions aren't being acknowledged. However, as the situation settles, the focus turns to Sally and she basks in the praise. Back at Mulberry Cottage, Sally feels sidelined by Ashley's concern for Laurel and in an attempt to get some of the attention, she pretends to catch her burned hand. Emphasising her own bravery, Sally feigns injury and again revels in the attention that soon ensues. Meanwhile, Moira becomes concerned when she witnesses Holly and Aaron flirting. Sensing Moira's unease, Marlon promises to check on Aaron's intentions towards Holly. Giving Moira some peace of mind, she's touched by his sincerity. Cast Regular cast *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,380,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes